


Deep

by hyperborean_quaintrelle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deep throat, M/M, Oral Sex, after steve's been hunk-ified, bucky and a popsicle, leads to steve getting light headed, they're still at war, this is before the crash, this is literally just because i need to be able to read this filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperborean_quaintrelle/pseuds/hyperborean_quaintrelle
Summary: “I was drunk off my ass but there’s no way in hell I’m forgetting that--” He spoke with a smug look on his face, taking in the raptured looks of his companions. “I’m telling you guys, Sarge has no gag reflex.”





	Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanfiction_fanfriction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/gifts).



The fire was burning low at the campsite, and sitting around the fire was a group of men. Laughing and talking in the way good friends do.

“Let’s see what that mouth can do Sarge!” Gabe called out, his voice slurred until it was barely comprehensible. His wide smile stood out against his dark skin and he took another drink from his beer. The warm glow of the fire made it easier for all the men to see each other in the pitch dark of night that surrounded them.

The Howling Commandos were celebrating after another victory, and due to their dedication to festivity- they took their missions quite seriously after all- they were more than a little drunk. Steve was off talking to Agent Carter since he couldn’t get drunk anymore with that new body of his. It was perfectly made, like sculpted from living marble and his _waist,_ for fucks sake it was so _**tiny**_...

Bucky flushed, either from the alcohol or from the thought of Steve’s body, but miraculously a popsicle was dug up from the cooler of their precious treasures. It was handed to Bucky and he glared at his friends in the amiable way drunks were most skilled at.

“Y’all are serious.” He spoke a little more clearly than Gabe but it was clear his judgment was impaired from the way he was seriously contemplating the popsicle. After all, it was grape, his favorite.

 “We’ve heard the rumors of what you can to women with that mouth, we suffer from the comparisons way too fucking much. So let’s see what you can do with the popsicle. Unless… you’re backing out on the dare?” There was a dramatic wiggling of the eyebrows that had the whole company chuckling.

Gabe always came up with the most inventive schemes when they were drunk.

Bucky was notorious for never saying no to his dares.

“Not on your life.” Bucky winked and acted before his sluggish brain could keep up.  He closed his eyes and therefore didn't see the way the entire company seemed to hyperfocus on the way his lips looked around the ice. He shoved the popsicle stick into his mouth and pushed in as far as he could go before he could think twice about it.

So the question: exactly how far could Sgt. James Barnes fit something into his mouth?

The answer turned out to be: quite far.

Eventually he was deep throating the entire popsicle as the entire company watched with dropped jaws.

By the time Bucky had sucked and licked the sweet cold ice down to the stick, the heat of his mouth and enthusiasm with which he approached his task making it last only a few minutes, no one said a word. Until Gabe managed to say just one:

“Goddamn.”

*************************************

Steve woke the next morning to Bucky’s quiet snoring, a familiar sound that always made him smile. The tent was dark when he woke, and the latern was extinguished. So he spent a few minutes just listening to Bucky. It was a sound he had grown up with, from sleep overs to nights in a shared tent just like this. It made him feel safe.

After realizing he couldn't just lay there listening to Bucky breathe/snore, he got ready for the day as soon as the sun was up. Steve headed out for his morning laps, his new body letting him train harder and longer. He barely broke a sweat by the time he was done and was just coming back when he heard it.

Dum Dum’s obnoxiously loud voice talking to the rest of the commandos. 

“I was drunk off my ass but there’s _no way in hell I’m forgetting that--”_ He spoke with a smug look on his face, taking in the raptured looks of his companions. Dum Dum loved being the holder of the juciest gossip. “I’m telling you guys, Sarge _has no gag reflex.”_

Steve made a strangled noise, somewhere between choking and trying to get out a _what?_

They all turned to look at him (a bit sheepishly Steve would realize later).

“Hey Cap. How’s it going? We were just ahh… just shooting the shit. You know we’d support whatever decision you and Sarge made.” Gabe elbowed Dum Dum hard enough that he yelped then seemed to pale as he realized what he said. There's no way he just called Captain America gay, even though the company had their suspicions about him and Sarge he had just let his dumb ass say that  _out loud._  “I-I mean that is, not that I’m implying anything. I just…”

“We were just heading out to the mess hall for breakfast.” Gabe supplied weakly, and the rest of the commandos nodded in agreement, none of them able to meet Steve’s eye. They all quickly dispersed and Steve was left standing there, Dum Dum’s words ringing in his ears

_Sarge has no gag reflex._

None his fantasies of Bucky (from Bucky fucking him, to _him_ fucking  _Bucky,_  and a slew of variations in between that made him blush) and many- **many** of them had been quite creative, could compare to the thought of Bucky’s mouth taking him. All of him, into his throat. Seeing Bucky's handsome face full of Steve's cock, looking up at him with those beautiful steel grey eyes... Steve would never last more than a few seconds with that  _thought_ let alone the reality. 

The serum had uh, enhanced every bit of Steve and he’d never even thought of someone needing to take all of him- ever. It didn’t seem polite to him to even suggest, had there been someone to suggest it to. But the thought of Bucky being able to swallow him to the hilt made him lightheaded.

Steve thought he might faint as the blood, every drop it seemed, rushed south.

But he walked on autopilot back to his tent, not understanding why the nurses giggled and blushed as he walked past.

************************************

Bucky was just finishing shaving when Steve stepped back into their tent. His chiseled jaw was on display after weeks of being obscured by stubble, and it felt good to look somewhat human again. Steve looked a little dazed when Bucky finally glanced over and he frowned.  
  
“You alright there Stevie?” Bucky’s voice seemed to draw him out of his thoughts and Steve simply nodded dumbly. Bucky set down his razor and wiped his hands on a towel before standing and facing Steve. He noticed the way Steve's eyes dipped down to his bare chest, but he simply tilted his head. Steve had seen him shirtless countless of times before. 

“Yeah... uh, yeah Buck. ‘m fine. Just heard Dum Dum talking about l-last night and uh..” Steve couldn’t seem to get a full sentence out, and Bucky noticed a blush rising on his cheeks. Bucky knew exactly what Steve was talking about. So he took a complete look at Steve, a long sweeping gaze from head to toe. And a mischievous glint entered his eyes.

“They tell you about Gabe’s dare?” Bucky was sure his voice had grown husky. Steve went still, looked at Bucky like he was caught doing something he shouldn’t have been. Bucky felt a thrill run through him and he made his way over ( _stalked over_ as Steve would later tell him) to stand in front of Steve. “They tell you what I did to that popsicle, and the stunning revelation that left us with?”

“Um…” Steve was doing that thing where he licked his lips every couple seconds. He’d told Bucky once that he did that because when he got nervous his mouth got dry as sandpaper. He was a little taller than Bucky now, but his shoulders were curved inward like they did, only around Bucky though. Like he was trying to fit back into his smaller body. Like his body didn't know how to be  _bigger_ around Bucky.

“They tell you I got no gag reflex Stevie? _None at all_?” It was easy, too easy to corner Steve against the cot. Easy to take another step and have him stumbling back onto the cot until he was sitting down and shifting around nervously. Sunlight streamed into the tent and turned his hair into spun gold. But Bucky thought the pink tint to his cheeks were the most beautiful thing about him in that moment.

Bucky moved to his knees in front of his best friend in a fluid motion. His rough, calloused hands rested on Steve’s thighs. He would’ve been nervous to bring this up to Steve if he had seemed even remotely uncomfortable. But no. When Steve had walked into the tent Bucky had seen then what he was seeing inches from his face right now.

Steve was hard. The thick imprint of his dick in his sweatpants made Bucky feel high on the power of knowing that after all the years of wanting Steve in silence- Steve wanted him back.

“I’ve been curious you know. If it’s true that the serum made _everything_ bigger.” His hands lingered on the drawstring of Steve’s sweats even as his lips quirked into a taunting grin. “May I, captain?" 

Steve’s pupils were blown wide, his cheeks flushed, and his lips wet from his tongues incessant movement over them. He already looked so fucked out and Bucky hadn’t even touched him that much. It just made Bucky's smirk grow wicked.

“Please Buck..” was all Steve managed to get out before Bucky was tugging the sweats down his thighs. His mouth started to water as he stared at Steve’s dick. It was thick. Long, and weeping. It would always strike Bucky as odd that something so blatantly masculine would look pretty to him. But then again this was Stevie. Everything about Steve was pretty to Bucky.

He leaned forward and flicked his tongue out to lick up the drop of precum from the head of Steve’s dick.

“Don’t.. Don’t tease Buck, please, I need-” Steve's voice was desperate, pleading. 

“I got you doll, don’t worry. Just getting acquainted.” Bucky’s voice was more than a little husky now, but soothing, and he was hard too. But all he could focus on was thoughts of how good it would feel to have Steve’s cock in his mouth.

He didn’t waste anymore of their time, they’d been waiting for this moment for years already- or so it seemed.

He took Steve’s shaft into his mouth slowly. No matter how much he wanted to just force it down his throat until he couldn’t breathe, he was going to savor this moment. His lips were stretched wide around Steve’s meat and Bucky kept his eyes on Steve’s face. He wanted to see everything.

His best friends eyes were screwed shut and he almost looked like he was in pain- except Bucky knew that face. It was the face he made when he was trying to hold something back. In this case Bucky guessed it was an orgasm.

He wanted to laugh, say something, but his mother taught him not to speak with his mouth full.

And James Buchanan Barnes had been raised right.

It was slow going (gag reflex or no Steve Rogers was a big boy) and his best friends dick was hot and heavy on his tongue in a way that left Bucky with no doubt he would become addicted, but eventually Bucky felt his lips touch the wiry hair at the base of Steve’s cock. Steve opened his eyes a fraction. Muttered something along the lines of _holy mother of God_ and promptly started to cum like he couldn't handle both the sensations and the view at the same time.

Bucky moaned, muffled as he was by what he guessed to be at the very least nine inches of super soldier dick, and swallowed it all. They were at war after all, it wasn't wise to be wasteful.

Steve’s hands were in his hair and he was stuttering even as he groaned. His hips were lifting off the cot like he was trying to get further into Bucky's mouth. Even now though he was trying to be polite.

“Buck- _mmf,_ you don’t have to- **_fuck--_ **” Bucky shut him up easily by swallowing hard around Steve’s shaft, and he knew his throat muscles had tightened just like he’d wanted them to because Steve whimpered. Honestly whimpered.

When the cum stopped pouring down his throat Bucky pulled off of Steve with a rude pop that made him grin. Steve looked like he was going to pass out from how hard he had orgasmed and Bucky couldn’t help but laugh. When Steve’s brow furrowed he couldn’t help but explain between what were quickly becoming borderline giggles-

_“Better than that fucking popsicle.”_


End file.
